The Demon
'' "Have you speared fish with a fork? It's delightful how their internal organs spill out if you stab them hard enough, isn't it?" '' The Demon, known more commonly as Akuma and Kichiku, is a demon possessing a host, and bent on its goal of corrupting The Angel, its counterpart. It is currently targeting the host of The Angel, Yuutsume. 'Appearance' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums' In its current host, it retains a mostly human appearance, though to say it has a normal appearance is a very far stretch. It has dark smoky hair, most of it brushed across the left side of his face and obscuring his left eye. Its hair is incredibly stringy, since it’s been quite the while since anyone has put any effort into maintaining it. It has abnormal black marks on the left side of its face, running down from its left eye. That same eye has a completely black sclera and caruncle, with an incredibly small red iris. On the other hand, its right eye is usually completely visible, and is a tangy orange. Its eyes are often narrowed. Its hair is longer and very unkempt, reaching past its shoulder, as opposed to the tufts of hair to the side, which show signs of once having been kept in order. As for the rest of its facial features, it has two double-eyelids, a lot of eyelash, and a semi-straight line for eyebrows. It has a high nose arch and an often pompous and smug expression. It has an extremely pale complexion, though it is not yet completely white, and it also has a fit, though not dominantly muscular, build. It retains the physical age of about a teenager, without aging. It has a pair of wings with a pitch black frame outlining bright red. They can disappear or appear by its will. 'GGaD' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Outfit Preference' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums' 'GGaD' It shows a preference with a dark color scheme with clothing, such as black and dark gray. It usually wears a shirt and jacket (in the Modern Sect), or some plain cloak and scarf, as its casual clothing. It usually chooses to wear all black under military clothing, or a vest instead of a jacket, and a less casual scarf, as its variation of hunting-oriented clothing. 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Personality' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums, GGaD' *Is actually not dumb *Isn't too interested in being 'creative' (though it constantly states that it is creative), but is interested in being interested constantly. It doesn't like boredom. 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' *May have been the one to corrupt the Hitan in Rai's world. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums, GGaD, AgK! AU, Rogue' 'Background/Backstory' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums' 'GGaD' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Roles' 'Eternity Binds' 'General/Forums' 'GGaD' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Affiliations' 'GGaD' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Powers/Abilities' Should be equal, if not greater, to power of Yuutsume. 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums, GGaD' 'Immortality' *Immortality by regeneration 'Possession | High Resistance to Exorcism' 'Super Strength' 'Telekinesis' 'Wing Manifestation | Real Flight | Levitation' 'Teleportation' 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' 'Magic/Spell-Casting | Necromancy' 'Limited Power Negation' 'Biokinesis' *It can lower others' statistics a bit, but cannot strengthen its own. 'Astral Perception' *It retains the ability to see spirits 'Absolute Heat/Cold Immunity' 'Thermokinesis' *Can suddenly emit heat from host's body, rendering anything unable to touch it for a short amount of time; but, this does a drastic amount of damage to the host’s body as well. 'Mind Manipulation' *It can manipulate minds, especially memories, for a short amount of time, and shorter if the victim is stronger in mind. It cannot go past mind resistance, as it isn’t strong enough in this area for that. It can, for instance, make someone forget what he/she/they were about to do. 'Photokinesis' *Finishing move *Small extent *Negates all other powers for short period of time 'Power Bestowal' *It can give its powers away, in bits or in whole. Regardless, the power still belongs to it, and it can take it away any time. 'Hellfire Manipulation' *Is itself immune to hellfire *Hellfire generates no light aura around it, and is very destructive, to the point of destroying everything it touches that isn't holy or divine; it takes longer to do so for the latter. **Also spreads incredibly quickly 'Flight Negation' *Makes so no others can fly in vicinity but it cannot fly as well; battle is ensured with this technique. Mostly WIP 'Angelic Power Negation | Holy Power Negation' 'Hell Lordship' 'TBA' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Battle Statistics' 'Eternity Binds, General/Forums, GGaD' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Quotes "Hello, friend. / It's a pity, isn't it? Your innermost self made that choice for you. / Oh, the choice? Of course. It's the fact you are constantly reduced to that glorified form of yours. Oh, I don't mean your shiny, glowy one. I mean you with your beautiful black wing. Eroding by yourself...isn't it beautiful? / Oh, of course I wanted to see this. It wasn't my ultimate purpose, though...:D" -Currently hypothetical dialogue, 2/11/20, to Yuutsume, who is acting on his Last Resort. 'Other' *May not appear in "Track/ed". 'Gallery' 'Quotes' "Thank you. Unfortunately, even though you seem substantially less boring than the rest of them, I'm not that interested in you right now. So shoo." --To Ark, 1/21/20 Category:Demons Category:It/its Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Nonbinary Category:Immortals Category:General Personas Category:OCs Category:Alive (in GGaD) [[Category:Alive (in Eternity Binds)]] [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] Category:Chaotic Evil